In his geometry class, Luis took 5 exams. His scores were 92, 94, 85, 92, and 82. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $92 + 94 + 85 + 92 + 82 = 445$ His average score is $445 \div 5 = 89$.